<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potions Tutor by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397124">Potions Tutor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius needs help in Potions class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potions Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Draco's Den roll a drabble Sept 2 and I got Scorpius Malfoy/"She never looked nice. She looked like art." I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta Tanzanitewrites!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius Malfoy leaned casually  against the grey stone of the corridor, one foot resting on the wall as he waited for Rose Weasley to walk past. </p><p>He'd had a crush on his fellow Gryffindor since the first time they met, even though he knew her parents were two of the so-called 'Golden Trio' who had saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort and his Death Eaters - including his own father.</p><p>He knew their family history made him an unlikely choice for Rose, but he was determined to keep trying, even though he'd known her five years now. </p><p><i>Rose never just looks nice, she's like a walking work of art!</i> he thought to himself as she came into view, stalking out of potions class with a scowl on her face. </p><p>Even with her stormy expression, Scorpius found himself drawn to the way her eyes flashed with anger and sparks of magic seemed to crackle from her wild, red hair. </p><p>The newest Potions Professor was being extremely hard on the sixth years, apparently.</p><p>Scorpius summoned his courage.</p><p>“Hey Weasley!” he called, as Rose stormed past. </p><p>Rose turned, fully prepared to berate whoever was hailing her, but at the sight of Malfoy, she paused in her tracks. Scorpius might be a bit of a pest, but he was smart, and naturally gifted with potions.</p><p>“Hey Malfoy, why weren’t you in class?” she asked, a little more accusingly than she'd intended. </p><p>He had the grace to look embarrassed, as he coughed, “Quidditch tryouts.”</p><p>Rose pursed her lips, but let it pass. He was Quidditch Captain this year after all, and she had never cared much for the sport.</p><p>“I suppose I can talk you through today's lesson, and we can do the homework together after supper?" she offered, phrasing it as a favour to him rather than the truth that she needed his help.</p><p>Scorpius grinned victoriously.</p><p>“It’s a date!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>